1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mounting a camera on a computer and, more particularly, to a device which more reliably mounts a tethered camera on a laptop computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras are available which can, e.g., take an image of a person using a computer, and send the image to another computer for viewing. Such cameras are usually tethered, in that the camera is attached by a cord to the user's computer to allow a certain amount of mobility for the camera. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,170, issued to Parulski et al., and assigned to the assignee of the present application. These cameras are used either in a hand-held mode, which can be inconvenient for the user or, more preferably, in a hands-free mode. The shapes of most tethered cameras do not allow such cameras to be stably placed on a surface adjacent the computer. Instead, a stand is usually employed to receive the camera. Such stands, however, require a relatively flat, near-horizontal surface on which to place the stand during use of the camera.
Commonly, in a desktop computing environment, these stands are preferably placed on top of the computer monitor, if the monitor offers such a flat and horizontal surface. If not, the camera and stand are placed on the desktop next to the computer. These arrangements, however, may limit the user's working surface and/or provide an inferior angle from which to take the image. Further, if the camera is on the work surface, the camera may be knocked while the computer user is trying to work, or it may be damaged in other ways, e.g., a beverage may spill on the camera.
In the laptop environment, as with a separate mouse, there may not be a convenient place to locate a stand for such a camera. Since laptops have relatively thin, hinged screens, in comparison with the larger, box-like monitors of desktop computers, placing the stand on the laptop screen is not an option. Further, if the laptop is actually being used on one's lap, there simply may not be a flat surface nearby on which to place the stand.
The prior art generally teaches the use of a camera held by a biased, clamp-like device that is attached to the edge of the laptop computer screen. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,343, issued to Krekelberg. However, the successful use of such clamps is dependent upon the shape/profile of the edge of the laptop screen. Further, and very importantly, clamp devices may stress/apply unwanted force to the screen, which could damage the screen. Moreover, clamp-type devices may partially obscure the screen. Also, the clamps in these devices are usually permanently and non-movably fixed to the camera, which clamps may get in the way when moving the camera. Also, there is no separate stand available to stably hold the camera and clamp when not in use on the laptop.
Alternatively, laptop computers are known which incorporate a camera permanently within the laptop housing. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,919, issued to Griencewic. Such an arrangement can be expensive to produce and service, and the camera is not available for removal and use with other computers. Also, when such a camera is permanently attached to the laptop housing by a pivot, the amount of articulation available to the camera may be limited. Where the camera is permanently attached to the housing by a cord, hands-free use of the camera is not possible.
In another attempt to satisfy the object of hands-free use of a camera for a laptop, U.S. Pat. No. 5,808,672, issued to Wakabayashi et al. relates to a camera hinged to a member, such as a PCMCIA card, that is electrically plugged into a desktop or a laptop. Again, articulation can be limited. Also, it is possible that, if the camera is knocked inadvertently during use, the electrical connection can be damaged. Damage from spillage can also be of concern.
An articulatable tethered digital camera could use a hinge mechanism, but same must not only be small and inexpensive, but also must provide moderate frictional force (torque). The hinge must be able to withstand the weight of the camera and the cord so that the camera remains pointed at the subject. Generally, however, the hinges that are used in, e.g., laptop computers provide too much friction, are too large or are too expensive to be reliably used as a hinge for a tethered digital camera. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,244, issued to Hino, and 5,832,566, issued to Quek et al., for examples of laptop hinges which seek to hold a laptop screen housing in a particular position relative to the laptop base. A plastic hinge also may experience “creep,” which is permanent deformation due to prolonged exposure to elevated temperature and or stress of the plastic materials.
A need exists for a way to stably hold and articulate a tethered digital camera in the hands-free mode, while the camera is being used with a computer.